The Arc-Verse
by dicknouget
Summary: When the god of time notices that the god of death is opening portals on Remnant, he tasks six variations of a certain blonde boy to close them and defeat the god.
1. Prologue: The Portals

Chronos looked out from his spire. As the god of time an space, he like to observe the events of other realities. He found it to be very therapeutic.

He cast his gaze over to a universe where that blonde fellow was experimented on because of his unusual semblance. The ability to turn into a Grimm. He pitied the poor boy. Not only having that peculiar semblance but having witnessed the massacre of his family on a grimm infested island.

But, the boy's suffering did not end there as he was soon captured by one of the 'White Faced Woman's' workers; a scorpion faunus to be exact and was then subjected to torture unlike any other. His aura was forcefully unlocked and for years the boy was experimented on, until one day when he was his skin turned pitch black and his eyes were now bloodshot red with a bone mask and red teeth.

He soon jumped forward on this current timeline and stopped

The kid soon escaped his hell hole but at a cost he was no longer seen as a human now he was seen as an abomination to the world and was hunted after like an Animal by Atlas and The White Fang, both eager to know how to put the same powers on their own soldiers and use them to their own benefit.

Instead of becoming a 'Huntsman' like he dreamed, he became 'The Mercenary Grimm Human in Disguise' a resourceful one at that. He did anything he could to get any lien he could while also being on the run from his hunters, he had no side.

But that soon ended when he was caught by Atlas and was once again put under more experiments again and from that day his hatred for Atlas grew bigger than his hatred for Grimm and like last time he escaped, but this time he crippled Atlas and killed General Ironwood for revenge.

An old man with a cane tried to befriend him and have him joined their side against Salem, he was not interested in this war and didn't care for any outcome as long as he didn't die.

But still that didn't stop him from helping innocent Humans and Faunus from Hordes of Grimm and Bandits, even if he was a Mercenary he still liked to help the innocent….it made him feel like a Huntsman, only a little. He also still believed in Faunus's Rights and even despised people who were racists towards them.

Chronos thought to himself for a bit and soon made his decision, 'He will do….' he told himself mentally and after a moment he cast his gaze onto another reality.

In this one, the blonde boy's village was bombed by an Atlesian Special Forces division. What was called again? The Novus Orbis Librarium, that's what it was. He watched as the NOL dropped bomb after bomb on that poor village. All because of a little White Fang activity. Chronos never understood the humans or Faunus. He continued to watch it with a pained look in his black eyes as the blonde kid's brother cut off the blonde's left arm and ran off towards the man in the white military coat. He looked forward into that timeline to see that the blonde boy be bitten by a vampire in order to be saved. A cat like man approached him and dragged him away. He saw the vampire and cat man standing over the boy, whose hair now had a streak of white in it. He looked at the boys eyes and noticed that his left eye was emerald green and his missing arm was replaced with a black prosthetic.

Shaking his head, the time god turned to his attention to yet another timeline. He smiled to himself as he watched yet another version of the blond boy go through his life. Unlike the other two so far, this one's upbringing was rather boring, peaceful even. Yet, like in every other timeline his later life wasn't. Using a gentle hand gesture he turned back the clock and watched as the boy was hospitalized by a training accident, enduring a coma that lasted several months, only to awaken stronger, smarter and with more heightened senses. It was an event that not even he, the master of time, knew how it came to be.

Like many of the alternate universes splintered off the main verse, some things just happened. It was almost as though the gods just wanted to have fun and created random universes for their pleasure. To add to the strangeness of this universe, the blond had insight into matters that he nor anyone else should have; promoting liberty, freedom, and other ideological beliefs that were not in the universe before his hospitalization.

It was most distressing.

The master of time gestured forward and remained still as the blond underwent training as a hunter, surpassing many of his peers and teachers in the sciences and political theory while remaining fairly strong in combat. He watched as, at a young age, the blond brought forth radical political, ethical and economical shifts the likes never before seen in this universe.

Said change didn't come without cost, Atlas, the ever constant factor in the vast majority of the universes, was brought to civil war as the Atlistian General, fully supporting the shifts, was forced to fight alongside the newly formed Republic of Vale against both Mistral and his own kingdom. The war was rather short; the casualties not so much.

In the end, as the god of time came closer to the present in this universe, Chronos nodded at the state of the world it offered. With a centralized government dedicated to the preservation of personal rights and liberties of all, the hunters and soldiers of the new order focused on the Grimm who like the tides of the ocean, were relentless in their quest to eradicate both Faunas and Humankind. All in all, this universe had potential to be one of the best of the countless he's seen. Then again, he thinks this about all the universes he sees.

The next one the god came across seemed to differ from the main timeline heavily, the blonde boy seemed to be what the main timeline would call a monster; a werewolf to be precise. It would seem his family, through his mother's line, was blessed with this gift. He saw the boy confessing his secret to the Amazon that remained a constant through each version's life, the boy howling in pain at her lose, the various stages of his curse, and him during the 'Fall of Beacon' biting human and Faunus a like making them like him. Chronos took note of this "So it isn't just passed from parent to child."

The god scratched his chin before noticing they weren't exactly like the boy, a few seemed small in comparison to the boy's own form as a werewolf. "So like actual wolves there seems to be a hierarchy in place, though more genetic than by custom." He continued to watch the boy grow closer to his friends, and oddly enough he saw him help the silver eyed one save a baby dragon, said dragon later imprinted on the silver eyed one. Seeing this brought a twinkle to Chronos' eyes.

Chronos saw many battles the werewolf version of the boy would fight in. He also saw his pack grow larger, and larger. Though it stopped at a group picture with the boy, his friends, and the Silver eyed one's dragon which now seemed to be the size of large dog all smiling for a wedding photo for the Blonde's two companions, a hammer wielding bomber, and a silent ninja.

Chronos turned away from the different stories and towards his room. He strode towards his a window on the other side. He looked out and saw emptiness. He smiled to himself knowing that out of all the gods, his eternal task was relatively simple. Make sure everything happens the way it needs to and make adjustments to the timeline if needed.

He called for the servants to bring him some tea when he felt a headache growing. 'Dammit. What the hell is going on?' he asked himself. He rushed back over to where the realities were and looked for any problems. He found it almost immediately and was devastated to see the problem. Portals were opening up in what he dubbed 'the original' reality. The one that all others are based off of. He pulled out his scroll and used it to scan the portals, hoping all the while they were just some sort of accident that he could fix himself. His heart sank when he found out that it was Hades, the god of death. He ran his hands through his jet black hair and cursed aloud.

"Dammit. Why the hell is he doing this? What does he have to gain?" Chronos though aloud. He knew that he couldn't do it himself, it was out of his realm of control. He paced back and forth, thinking of solutions, when it dawned on him. If he couldn't do it then he could get the mortals to fix it for him. But who should it be?

He cast his gaze back onto the realities he was watching before. He saw the blonde boy with the black prosthetic arm and jumped ahead in the timeline to see the boy, now just slight younger than 18 with two prosthetic arms and a high bounty. He looked into that reality more and learned alot about the lad. During the 10 years that he skipped, the boy had attended Beacon academy, one of the most prestigious hunting academies in all of Remnant. He lead his own team and grew quite fond of his teammates. Until it was attacked. The school fell and his partner was killed, leaving him devastated. The ultimate knife in the back was when one of his 'friends' left to return to the White Fang and the other joined her mother's Bandit tribe. His friend in the red cloak stood by him while he was hurting and it seemed to pay off. A few months later he saw that the two of them were getting married, quite young in Chronos' opinion but who was he to judge? His new wife helped him rebuild his arms and promised to help track down her former teammates, as she too felt betrayed.

The black haired girl was first, he had to close his eyes as the boy laid waste to the White Fang grunts. He opened his eyes only to cover them again when he saw him rip the horns off of the White Fang leader. He hear him scream and then stop. Several gunshots rang out and when Chronos opened his eyes, he was sickened at the sight.

He jumped forward in the timeline again this time stopping at the moment where the boy entered the mother/daughter bandit tribe. He wasn't surprised when the outcome was the same as the White Fang base.

He jumped forward in the timeline one last time to see the teenager storming an Atlas base. Chronos saw the teenager walking calmly towards the white haired girl from his wife's former team. She was frantically using her semblance to try and slow him down but to no avail. The blonde simply raised his left hand and was covered in a blue, fire-like aura, allowing him to pass through her attacks like a hot knife in butter. He stopped when he got to her, grabbed her head and threw her against a wall. He picked up her weapon and studied it. After a few seconds he grabbed the point of it and broke the blade in two. The girl looked at him in fear, only for him to turn around and jump out of a window… and towards the Atleasian Flagship.

Chronos stopped viewing that reality, slightly overwhelmed from what he saw.

"I think he shall do." Chronos thought out loud. "But who else should go with him? While he could no doubt do it by himself, we don't exactly have decades of time."

He thought over his options again.

'Alright' he thought. 'The Grimm version and the Grim Reaper seem to have very strong fighting styles, so they are definitely being picked. I think the one that can control the demons as well as the werewolf are good choices as well. As for a leader, that shadow-like version of him seems to have a good understanding of what he needs to do. Although, that pole bearer seems very leader like as well.'

The time god looked at his six selections and sighed.

"I really didn't want to have to do this but drastic times call for drastic measures." He said to no one, as he opened a blue portal and walked through.

 **A/N:**

 **Please review and give feedback. This is something that a couple of my friends and I have been working on, and we finally got around to writing.**


	2. Summoning the Grimm Hybrid

**A/N: Hey guys, Here's the next chapter of the Arc-Verse. I hope you enjoy, and there will be some more author notes at the bottom. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

" **After my father's bullhead went down, it was me, my father, and a crew member stranded in the Grimm infested lands. Enough food and water to last one person, maybe. My father took a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive, and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself in the head. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Nothing I could do. No choice. Adam Taurus drove his sword right through my mothers heart, in front of my sisters and I. I was there. I was helpless on the ground. I was powerless to stop it. No choice. He later on gave to Salem as a gift in honor of their new partnership, and from there she tortured me and turned me into what I am now, Even now those memories still haunt him...**

 **Modern Day**

The lobby of the CCT was decorated with disfigured and dismembered Atlas troops. Limbs missing, flesh turn off, and blood stains on every wall.

A figure with skin as dark as the night, red teeth, a white bone plate face, and sharp dagger like figures on each hand. Barbed Needles under his arms, along with what seemed like folded wings.

The figure reached the main controls and began inserted his scroll into the insert, hacking into the main computer, downloading anything he can use to make money off of.

He never wanted to be this, a wanted criminal, a outrage against nature,...a monster. He once dreamed of becoming a Huntsman and help those that needed it, faunus and human alike.

'Jaune Arc: Legendary Huntsman'

Is what he dreamed of being, but after what happened to him, he didn't have much of a choice. So instead he was now:

'Jaune Arc: Mercenary Grimm Human'

He became a mercenary killing rich people and stealing info for blackmail or attack purposes. He paced back and forth in front the main desk waiting for it to finish downloading. He looked at the monitor.

 **37%**

"Damn…", he muttered under his breath as he continued pacing back and forth. Before finally sitting down and place his feet on the desk laying back and shut his eyes for a bit.

Truth to be told, Grimm Jaune didn't quite believe that this was reality- any moment now his mother would reach up to his shoulder and would shake him awake from this nightmare. Any moment now…

That moment never came ….

He opened his eyes and he was still there in a chair in the lobby of CCT stealing valuable information, so he could sell it off to anyone for money. He looked at his hands and yet his fingertips were still dagger like. He then turned his face at a window and looked at his reflection, a bone plated face with sharp red teeth and red demonic eyes.

Why did the world have to be so cruel to him?, What did he ever do to deserve this?

Those were the same questions he had in his head every day, he put his attention back onto the screen in front of him.

 **71%**

He sighed in frustration, he was about to slam his fist on the desk before his ear picked up a noise coming from behind. It was the elevator's door opening, Grimm Jaune quickly turned around and formed his hands into bone axes.

But he was not fast enough, before he could even lunge at the Atlas Troops, they began firing their weapons. Multiple bullets and dust rounds impacted onto Grimm Jaune as his body was exploding from the multiple rounds blasting into his chest. His skin began to tear up as large amounts of blood splattered and every bone in his body shattered as every single bullet entered his body. More parts of his face exploded as the lower half of his jaw shattered and he had an absolute look of rage in his eyes.

The soldiers kept firing until finally, every gun stopped as the last of the bullet left their weapon.

None of the soldiers moved as a large cloud of dust and smoke lingered around the boy.

The soldiers felt confident that they managed to kill the intruder. But that soon turned to horror as the smoke parted to reveal the twisted body of Grimm Jaune all shredded and torn. His body began reforming back into its original shape, the aura of darkness melding and fusing the broken body back together as soon Grimm Jaune stood fully regenerated.

An almost animalistic growl resonated in his throat as sharp red fangs shimmered in his mouth as he glared at the terrified soldiers with his red eyes.

Before any of them had the chance to reload their guns, Grimm Jaune roared at them and then charged at the troops in a blink of an eye. His hands formed into a pair of bone axes.

The first one that shot him was cut in two as both halves flew in the air. His face full of pain and horror as his fellow comrades screamed in horror and agony. His gaze shifted as he charged again at another pair of soldiers as he swung his axes and ripped them in half very cleanly.

They rushed to reload their weapons, only to be cut down by Grimm Jaune as he sped between each soldier and carved them up like they were nothing. Anger, Rage, and Bloodlust emanating from his red eyes as he continued the slaughter on the frightened soldiers.

Once he got to the last troop, he grasped his throat and flashed his two red fangs on his upper jaw. Until Grimm Jaune finally bit into the soldier's neck, letting his venom enter the soldiers body.

The troop in his hand writhed in pain, trying to let out a scream of pain. But was unable to as blood poured out of his mouth and onto the floor. Grimm Jaune let his grip on the soldier go and watched as the soldier tried to get up to his feet, but to no avail. The troop succumbed to the venom and stopped moving.

Grimm Jaune then walked back over to the monitor that he was extorting information from. He grinned to see the files had completed downloading onto his scroll. He pressed a few more keys and inserted his little program that will erase any trace of him. Once Jaune was done, he grabbed his scroll and charged towards the window.

He made impact with the window going through it and he was now airborne. Before his body could hit the floor his wings spread open and begun flying into the dark cold night.

'Can't wait to see how much lien I'll make off of this' thought Grimm Jaune, but his thoughts were interrupted as a giant flash of light appeared before him.

"Oh shit", Grimm Jaune closed his eyes as he prepared to crash into whatever the bright light was.

He opened his eyes and instead of crashing into something, he was now laying in what seem like a cabin of some sort. He got up folded his wings under his arms and looked around to find any indication of where he was currently being held at.

"Either I hit my head to hard or I Must be dreaming", said Grimm Jaune

"I can assure you that none of those are the case, Mr Arc" said a voice behind him.

Grimm Jaune turned around see a man with a dark blue monk outfit, a red cape, and a pale face with what seemed like gray tears under his eyes. But what frightened him a bit was that the person's eyes were pitch black with white pupils.

Jaune formed his hands into axes and stood in his fighting pose, "Who the hell are you", asked Jaune with a bit of hostility

"Watch your language Mr. Arc, and to answer your question I'm Chronos" said the man in the blue monk outfit.

"Really or are you just pulling my Leg"

"I assure you it's Chronos, you may have many questions. But they'll be answered in due time, Now please take a seat"

He gestured towards the the couch, Grimm Jaune walked up to the couch sitting down. But still had his bone axes out just in case it was a setup.

"Do you need a drink coffee, tea-"

"Root Beer please" replied Grimm Jaune, as a big mug of root beer appeared in front of him. Grimm Jaune turned his right hand back into its original form. Grabbing the mug and taking a sip out of it.

"You might be wondering where you are and who am I", Grimm Jaune nodded at Chronos

"Well to get straight to the point: I am Chronos, the god of time and space and right now you're in a temporal room outside of time and space I-"

Grimm Jaune spat out his drink at the reveal and before it could land on Chronos, he snapped his finger and everything reversed.

"Do keep the drink in your mouth Mr. Arc, and to get back on topic: I brought you here and I ask a favor of you"

"Oh yeah and what would that be" Grimm Jaune said as his drink was refilled by courtesy of Chronos and resumed his drinking

"It's simple, I'll be sending you to a parallel world yours that has been experiencing energy fluctuations or wormholes into other verses" , answered Chronos

Grimm Jaune stopped drinking and placed his drink onto the coffee table, looked at Chronos, "Why me-"

Before he could ask Chronos interrupted by saying, "I chose you because of your knowledge of weapons and combat, you're resourceful, plus you're one tough guy who doesn't stop until his task is done...am I correct Mr Arc"

"Yes, but-"

"Let me intrigue you a bit more, I have the power to bring l back your family in your world and remove you bounty if that's what you want", said Chronos

Grimm Jaune was surprised at the news Chronos gave him, he could have his family back and he would no longer be a wanted monster. Before he could make his final choice he had to see his other option, but Chronos had already beat him to it.

"If you refuse I'll simply send you back how you were flying away from CCT building, a wanted criminal with no one around for him"

"You really gotta play that card", Grimm Jaune closed his eyes got up and sighed. What other choice did he have, he opened his eyes and made his choice.

"I accept", replied Grimm Jaune with a confident and serious tone.

"Excellent Mr Arc" said Chronos as he brought up a small wooden box and opened it. Grimm Jaune looked inside the box and saw an amulet with his symbol on it.

Grimm Jaune grabbed the amulet and took it out of it's small box, there was a button on it. He pressed the button and the amulet opened to reveal stats and few other things.

"You'll need it, to report back to me at the end of every month to see how many you've closed so far...I won't answer all the time, but you could at least report back." Chronos said.

A door then appeared besides Chronos, "This door will lead you to the universe, Good luck"

Grimm Jaune walked through the door and soon he was in a lush green forest. But, before he began he had at least one more question for Chronos.

"So how do I find the wormhole-"

Grimm Jaune turned around to see the door was gone, no trace left of its existence.

"What a prick"

He begun walking forward still wondering where he would find the wormholes and how he'd close them. His amulet began glowing, Grimm Jaune pressed the button and it opened.

On the amulet's screen it showed Jaune as a small red dot, and just a two miles south west revealed a Wormhole. Grimm Jaune smirked a bit and closed the amulet putting it in his pocket.

"Well, time to go to work" said Jaune as he spread his wings once more and took flight.

'The sooner I close those wormholes, the sooner I get to see my family' thought Jaune as he flew through the blue sky.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So this story is being written by six people, I know that's a lot. However, just because there's six of us doesn't mean that we'll be updating every couple of days. For now it may just be a weekly update until we get the protagonists done. After that we'll upload when we can.**

 **This chapter was written by arc-carnage from Tumblr, if you have Tumblr and like Jaune then I'd recommend checking him out. As well as the other writers:**

 **jaune-of-the-arc**

 **arcpaladin-jaune**

 **outcasts-redeemer**

 **ask-demi-fiend**

 **arc-reaper (formerly dicknouget)**

 **arc-carnage**

 **There are a couple reviews that caught my attention that I want to answer quickly:**

 **Silver IceFox Guardian:** **I kind of agree with you. I might go back and re-work it a little bit. We got it to the point where we were happy with it, so we could get the ball rolling. Also there will be a chapter for each of the Jaunes.**

 **To the guest who said which fanfics we're bringing the jaune's from: These are all different variations of Jaune that we wrote on Tumblr. The blogs are listed above.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter of the Arc-Verse! Please leave a review, your criticism helps, although please don't act like a douche about it. The next release will either be on this upcoming Saturday or next Tuesday and will feature either Werewolf Jaune or the Demi Fiend.**


	3. The Demon Master

**A/N: Hey guys, Here's the next chapter of the Arc-Verse. I hope you enjoy, and there will be some more author notes at the bottom. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Location: Vortex World-Beacon Academy (Ozpin's Tower)**

"How long has it been... a year since it all happen." Jaune thought as he stood outside the tower of Beacon's former headmaster.

"Once I was just a normal student with dreams of protecting others now I'm the world's savior or destructor..funny how things work." He continued. Jaune started to walk inside the with the sole aim of reaching the top to meet that light Kagutsuchi to show the resolve and path he chose.

All the fights I've been through, the people who I trusted now turned against me, and the sacrifices I had to make just to get here. I'm not even sure if there's any humanity left in me. My hands have been stained with the bloods of many. All it does is make me question why was I chosen why not someone else. There's no point in questioning now I need to turn the world back the way it was." Jaune said as he was later encountered by a giant bug demon.

" **STOP IN THE NAME LORD LUCIFER, FOR I'M THE LORD BEELZEBUB."** He said as he stood in my way of the elevator.

"Why do you stop me" Jaune asked the lord of flies.

" **YOU MUST JOIN LUCIFER'S SIDE BECOME HIS GENERAL DEMI FIEND"** Beelzebub yelled at Jaune

"If I reject his offer" Jaune replied.

" **THEN DIEEEE"** Beelzebub yelled aiming his staff and Jaune. " **MAZIONGA"** He chanted as bolts of light were aimed at Jaune causing him to dodge it.

"Come Tenkai" Jaune yelled as a small light appeared in front of him and in a flash a person similar to a demonic Monk.

"Course Jaune **Mahamaon"** Tenkai said as beam of light came from his hand attacking the lord of flies in one of his eyes causing him to scream in pain

" **YOU BASTARD"** Beelzebub yelled holding his eye but he didn't a chance to counter as Jaune jumped up with a energy sword in hand and struck his other eye and his wings.

"Tell Lucifer that if we wants me he should come himself and not send some 'messenger' to get me" Jaune said as his skin seemed to darken as light being to gather in his left hand.

"Divine Shot" Jaune yelled as a blast of concentrated light struck Beelzebub in its chest making him disappear. "I'm getting really tired of their goons attacking me left and right it's time to end this Kagutsuchi" he continued as he walked towards the elevator, and taking it to the top to the ruined office of the headmaster only to be met by a bright light.

" **HOW CAN YOU BE THE ONE STANDING BEFORE ME?...WHY HAVE YOU BEEN CHOSEN...I CAME INTO BEING FOR THE CREATION OF A NEW WORLD AND THOSE WITH REASONS CAME HERE TO MAKE THEIR VISIONS REALITY ALAS THE DREAM HAS BEEN SHATTERED AND THE POSSIBILITY OF A NEW WORLD HAS BEEN CRUSHED FOREVER...BY THE HANDS OF A DEMON"** A voice boomed through the area.

"Where the hell is that coming from that sphere? Jaune thought looking directly at it.

" **YOU WHO'S HEART FOLLOWS NO RULE..BEARER OF UNNAMED REASON...YOUR HEART LONGS FOR A WORLD WITH NO SET FUTURE….ARE YOU GONNA DISREGARD THE PAST AND HOLD ON TO YOUR IDEALS?"** The voice boomed again.

" **THE GREAT WILL GRANTED FREEDOM TO THE WORLD IN THE HOPES THAT IT WILL EVOLVE TO THE NEXT STAGE BUT THIS GIFT ONLY ROSE TO EVIL BRINGING DARKNESS AND LEADING THE WORLD TO DESTRUCTION..FREEDOM IS THE CAUSE IT IS THE SEED OF CHAOS...I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS WORLD TO BE DOOMED TO FAILURE."** The voice boomed as the area started to shake

Jaune took a stance as he felt being pulled to the sphere knowing that something big is coming.

" **MY POWER IS FOR THE REBIRTH OF THE WORLD FOR THOSE THAT UPHOLD A WORTHY REASON...JAUNE YOU ARE A SLAVE TO FREEDOM JUST LIKE THE MORNINGSTAR...BEGONE DEMON MY HOLY LIGHT WILL ERASE YOU FROM WORLD."** The voice said as a giant burst of light engulfed area burning everything on the top of the tower.

"What is this its power is something I've never seen before"Jaune thought as he felt his skin begin to burn and starts to yell in pain. Jaune's vision slowly begin to darken as he felt everything burning his body, his skeleton even his soul was burning after few moments everything went dark Jaune felt nothing.

 _ **Jaune's POV Location: Void**_

"What was that the light it hurts what happen and why don't I feel the others...everything's cold" I thought as I felt nothing.

"Hello can you hear me?" a calm voice called to me but I didn't know where it came from.

"Please try to open your eyes look at me" The calm voice said as I slowly opened my eyes seeing only a void and in the center was a elderly man wearing a red suit and glasses in a wheelchair.

"Must be quite the inconvenience isn't it to be so close to your goal only for it to be taken away" the man in the wheelchair continued. I tried to say something only not to hear my voice

"I imagine you must have question allow me to introduce myself my name is Stephen and I'm the one to bring you here as for why you can't talk I'm afraid there isn't enough time for questions so please allow me to explain " Stephen said as I slowly felt my body reform.

"You see I've been contacted by Chronos, the god of time, and he's looking for champions to close wormholes located in a different universe..as you may know that I said champions so there will be others to help you." Stephen continued as I now stand before him fully healed.

"You have been chosen for this task but if you are able to complete this I will use my power to send you back the moment before Kagutsuchi unleashed his unknown power now allow me to present you with this" Stephen said as a amulet appeared in my hand.

"That amulet was given to me by Chronos to give to you it allows you find the open and unstable portals and it allows you to find the other champions so please try to get along with them" Stephen said as I felt myself begin to talk again.

"Stephen why get me again like this?" I asked him as I begin to fade.

"I'm aware that I've pulled you once before but will be the last time….I leave it to you her champion" Stephen as I fully faded away leading me on my next adventure where it maybe only hope Dante and Jaidou (Raidou Jaune) can keep the place in check when I return.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was written by ask-demi-fiend from Tumblr. The other writers of the story are:**

 **jaune-of-the-arc**

 **arcpaladin-jaune**

 **outcasts-redeemer**

 **ask-demi-fiend**

 **arc-reaper (formerly dicknouget)**

 **arc-carnage**

 **There weren't any reviews that stuck out to me really. We do have a plan and we're sticking to it, however expect the uploads to slow down after a couple of chapters.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter of the Arc-Verse! Please leave a review, your criticism helps, although please don't act like a douche about it. The next release will either be next Tuesday, will feature A shadow version of Jaune simply known as True, and is much longer than the others.**


	4. The Arc's Shadow

**Presenting the longest chapter of the character chapters... TRUE JAUNE. More A/N at the end.**

* * *

" **I remember the day I had gain my consciousness, my birth. I remember the reason of the how my birth, from anger, saddest, and from being alone. I remember the day of my birth, from the feeling of pain and feeling of blood seeping out of the body. I remember the reason of why of my birth, is to serve, assist, and to protect the one responsible of my birth. And I remember the one responsible of my birth and the reason of my life, Jaune Arc…"**

To me, my life is nothing...

To me, I'm meaningless...

To me, I thought I'll never seek joy and happy.

To me, I thought I'll never find my meaning to life...

But to me the day I came to be I found my meaning, my reason to life...

My meaning is to serve, assist, and to protect the one responsible...

The one responsible of my birth...

Jaune Arc

'For many years after the day I came to be…. I have assisted, I have protected, and I have served, the one who gave a me life and reason to live.

He was small and frail to other but seen as weak and pathetic to most.

He had many loses in his life and many sorrow momentis as well…. But he keep telling me "As long I keep my head up high and smile on my face, I'll be fine" but to me inspiring and somewhat a lie because I'm the only one can see the truth of him.

Sadness, sorrow, and doubt were the things I saw in his eyes.

And the same thing I see day to day, night to night, year to year.

But it does improve little by little, step by step.'

To me it was a life's duty to help him to succeed in life.

"Master, are you sure about this?" questioned a figure from the dark

"Yes, I'm positive about this and since when do my plans fail." Answered from a blond man

"While your plans have shown no failure in the past but….." The dark figure stopped to find the right word so he wasn't "questioning" his master.

"But what?" The blond man question his "partner"

"But these forces….. they've shown no visible weak spots and they have the strength and numbers to overwhelm the both of us" The dark figure answered

"And one single wrong move the whole thing will go down in flames and…." The dark figure continued but was cut off.

"True….. You remember why we are doing this." The blond figure asked

"Yes… because..." The dark figure now named True tried to answer

"Because we need to know what happened to Amber and the closest thing I've found about about her last whereabouts was said to be related to the White Fang and this opportunity is the only one we'll ever get." The blond man finished

"But-but master Jaune, what if this fails, what will happen next" True asked his master "Jaune" with scared tone in voice.

"If this fails…. we'll try to get to any other information so this isn't a waste." Jaune simply said

"And what about the others you're going to tell them about?" True asked

"No… they'll only try to stop me from this." Jaune said looking at his plans

"Then they have a good reason to do this master they don't hate you. You're their lover and friend, that's going on a mission...a dangerous one...that can possible end his life." True trying to reason with his master to not do this mission

"STOP IT TRUE!" Jaune shouted causing True to stop.

"I've already lost Dad right in front of me and I'm not going to lose Amber as well." Jaune said as he clenched his fist, re-playing the day of his Dad's death.

True looked down to see that fist was clenched, as he saw the day of "his" Dad's death as well.

"No...no you are not." True said as he loses his grip on his fist and puts his right hand on Jaune's left shoulder make Jaune look behind him and look at True.

"You're not going to lose Amber because I'm here...and I always will be, through hell and back" True said truthfully

"Hehe, I know you got my back but it was nice to hear." Jaune said and laughed a bit

"Hehe, I know, but it was embarrassing anda bit cheesy say but hey it helped you." True said "smiling"

"Yeah it did, now come on we need to go to the Pier, time's a wastin." Jaune said with a smile as he went out of the room to head to the Pier

'Hopefully everytime goes right…. Right?" True thought

Both Jaune and True began making their way further into the facility, they had already taken out two guards outside, along with a few stragglers. Both were now on top of a platform that held pipes in the ceiling.

However there had been no sign of Amber yet, in True's mind he believed that there might be a chance that the intel they picked up was nothing more than just a set up.

Jaune had picked up one of the communicators that one of the guards had and began listening to it. Hopefully, they'll hear something about Amber soon.

"Has that human girl talked yet, a voice came from the hallways

Jaune immediate shut off the communicator and put his attention towards the White Fang soldier with Dog ears below him.

"Nah, she's one tough bitch" replied the other White Fang that had wolf tail on him

At that comment, Jaune clenched his fist in anger. No one talked about Amber like that in front of him and sure as hell won't know.

True placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder and whispered, "Let's take em out Master"

Jaune nodded and both got into their positions

"Yeah, well if I had my way with her she'd be talking and scre-", before the Wolf faunus could finish what he was saying Jaune had impaled Crocea Mors on the faunus's head killing him instantly

The Dog faunus immediately pointed his rifle towards Jaune and was close to pulling the trigger. But before he could True had jumped from the platform and landed on the Faunus, True then brought out "Devil's Fang" and True was close to slitting the Faunus's throat

"Wait, hold him" said Jaune

True obeyed his master's words and grabbed the faunus by the throat and pushed him towards the wall's scared surface. True then placed his weapon's blade toward the dog faunus's throat.

"I would kill you...but I need some info off of you"

"Go to hell" said the Faunus

True revved the chainsaw blade on his weapon, "Hell...we've already been there...we ain't afraid to go back and heck we might just take you with us", said True with a very menacing tone that would send shivers to any one

Jaune the placed his sword over the faunus's leg, "Tell me….where's Amber"

"W-who?"

Crocea Mors then impaled the Faunus's leg, but before he could scream Jaune covered his mouth. "Let me ask again….where's the woman you're holding...Amber"

"My master is going to take his hand off your mouth and you better answer, no tricks...or else" said True as he revved his chainsaw to drive his point across. Jaune took his hand off its mouth and waited for his response

"S-S-She's in t-the cells in the next hallway" replied the Dog faunus

"How do we get there" asked True

The dog faunus pointed at the door just down the hall they were in, but Jaune wasn't buying it

"How do we know you aren't lying…", Jaune said as he began driving his sword inch by inch into the Faunus's leg as ir whimpered in pain and fear

"It's true she's in there, down into that hall take two lefts and a right", True looked into the Faunus's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He looked back at Jaune and nodded, signaling that he was telling the truth

"Alright...he's no longer needed"

"W-wait…", True slit the dog faunus's and throat and let it's body hit the hard floor. Both him and Jaune made there way down the hall, towards the door the faunus talked about.

"You sure he's telling the truth True?"

"Yes, I saw it in his eyes...no lies...only fear, plus when have I ever let you down master"

"Not once…" replied Jaune as he let a bit of a smile, before he turned back towards the door and opened it. He sighed and hoped it was true….that Amber was here.

Gah!" Amber recoiled as a sword impaled her torso, and she felt her teeth cut into her lip as she was then flung against a hard concrete wall of her holding cell by the other Faunus's punch. A rabbit and horse faunus were brutally torturing her.

The horse faunus spat on her after making sure to kick her away from the door, "Stubborn bitch" said the horse faunus as he left.

Amber laid in the middle of the cell and as the metal door was snapped shut, she was left bleeding and shivering on the cold concrete floor. She felt tears stream down her face as she remembered earlier how one of the faunus had used her as a punching bag while two female faunus held her in place.

Amber tried to move, but the pain in her body prevented her from doing so. As time passed and the cells started to get colder and colder as the days of her capture and torture continued. One of them even

They cut off the heating to her room, she wasn't aware of where they had plan to take her. But the fear in her ever so deepend

'They're going to ship me off to who knows where… No-one is going to be able to save me…' she felt sick as she managed to sit herself and pull her legs close to her chest. I'll never see Jaune again…'

She tried to rub her arms to lessen the pain, and doing so she missed the commotion that happened outside the door of her cell… until she saw the metal door open.

Two men stood in front of her, Amber closed her eyes in fear as she expected them to be faunus and she waited for what they had planned next.

Before she got a chance to cry, she felt two hands on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a familiar face and to her relief it was Jaune with True

"Amber!"

She felt tears streaking down her face as she picked herself up the floor on shaky legs and hugged the teenager.

"Oh my god, what did those bastards do to you" said Jaune in horror as he looked at his best friend. "Come On let's get out of her Amb"

"I c-can't…" Amber said weakly

"What do you mean you can't Amber?, just let me carry you out" Jaune asked

True stood at the cell's entrance with "Devil's Fang" out in it's gun form , "Master we gotta hurry, they could back any minute now"

His master turned to look at him, "Just wait True", Jaune then placed his attention to his friend

"Amber just let me carry you I'm not leaving you here"

"I'm sorry Jaune but It's too late for m-me" Amber lifted her hand to reveal the injury from one of the White Fang's sword. Jaune's eyes widened in horror, but in his mind he wasn't going to accept it...he lost her once he wasn't going to lose her again

"N-No No I'm not going to lose you agai-" he was interrupted as Amber placed her hand on his mouth and looked at him reassuringly

"It's going to be okay Jaune…" Amber felt her legs give out and started descending to the ground, but Jaune managed to catch her before she could hit the cold ground. He knelt down and pulled Amber into his arms.

"Amber, please, be okay. Don't leave me again."

Her eyes slowly opened again and she looked into Jaune's eyes, before a weak smile came across her face.

Her breathing was nothing but labored she continued to speak with all power in her body. "Jaune….It was nice to see you one last time."

She weakly reached up and cupped his cheek. "Remember, I believe in you...you'll be a great Huntsman" Her eyes started to slowly fog over. "Don't let my death destroy you. Do that for me….please?"

Jaune had tears running down his face and he quickly nodded. Amber smiled at him before her head lent to the side and she gave her last breath

Her body soon went limp as her hand fell from his face and she turned into ashes flying into the wind. "Goodbye...Amber." Jaune said weakly before he shut his eyes and slammed his fist to the ground while shouting in anguish.

"M-master it's time to go, we can't stay here" True said as he put his hand on Jaune's shoulder

Jaune opened his eyes tears still visible, he got up and grabbed his sword. "Let's get out of here Tru-"

Jaune was cut off as he felt an arrow go into his arm, he yelped in pain and grabbed his arm.

True immediately turned and saw a deer faunus in the hallway with a crossbow gun, "No one hurts my MASTER!" yelled True in rage as he switched "Devil's Fang" into its chainsaw blade and revved it up

He charged at the deer faunus, his weapon sinking into the white fang's abdomen causing the faunus to fall on the ground and scream in agony

Just then, the alarms went off

"Intruder Alert, we have intruders on hallway X" a voice rang out through the intercoms

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out, won't we Master?" asked True as he turned to look at his Master who was in the middle of pulling out the arrow in his upper arm

Jaune grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, "Yeah...looks like we will"

Jaune brought up Crocea Mors from the ground along with his shield that had rested on his back the whole way. He was gonna make the White Fang pay, he was gonna take as many out as he could...for Amber.

Both Jaune and True rushed down the hall, towards the way they came they had yet to run into any White Fang brutes. Until now…

Bullets started sounding off from the front of the hallway, Jaune quickly brought up his shield to block themselves from the storm of bullets.

"True I need you to-"

"I'm on it" replied True before his master could finish his sentence

True switched "Devil's Fang" into it's rifle mode, he pointed his gun outwards a began shooting at any White Fang soldiers. He managed to hit a few of them in vital places, before the ricochet of bullets had stopped.

Both quickly saw their chance and charged at the faunus, Jaune brought out his sword and impaled one of his sword before throwing him onto another White Fang soldier. True already had his weapon in chainsaw mode and started cutting down any one who got in his way.

True brought out his revolver from it's resting place and aimed for the head of any who got to close. One of the soldiers with a shotgun in hand managed to get True while he was distracted and shot him in the shoulder, True then looked over at the soldier and grabbed one of his sub-blade from where it was currently resting and threw it at the soldier who was currently reloading

The sub-blade met it's target and went through the faunus's eye, True quickly rushed over and grabbed the blade before bringing his revolver to the faunus's head and pulled the trigger killing it instantly.

Jaune on the other hand was blocking any attempted hits made by a Rabbit Faunus, which unknown to the faunus who was just making attempts of striking and hitting was letting themselves open for an attack. Jaune quickly seized the opportunity and used the point of his sword to stab the faunus

The faunus yelped in pain, before Jaune hit said faunus with his shield knocking them out before Jaune made the killing blow and stabbing the faunus in the chest.

"Master, we're being outnumbered"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know"

True quickly reloaded his revolver and continued shooting at the faunus soldiers, before also turning "Devil's Fang" back into it's rifle mode.

Just then True was sent flying into a stack of crates. True shook his head to regain consciousness and looked back to see who had done it. A Bear Faunus brute had sent him flying and was getting ready to charge a Jaune before True could aim at the brute at shoot him with his revolver he saw a red flash charge toward Jaune and the next thing that was heard was nothing…..absolute silence

He looked back at at Jaune only for his eyes to widen in terror, a sword had impaled Jaune from behind. Jaune dropped his sword and shield from his hands as his eyes looked down to his abdomen only to widen in terror at seeing the end of a sword in him.

True in a fit of rage got up from the ground and was about to charge at the man in black suit with red hair and a Grimm mask, before he heard the sound of bullets round go off behind him. True felt excruciating pain as he fell back onto the cold concrete floor.

"I'm….." said by the shadowy version of Jaune, True, struggling on the ground to get close to what he failed to do, to protect Jaune.

"Sorry….." True slowly and cracking said as he slow decays like Grimms do

"I've…. " True trying to see if there was a way save him but that was a very slim and narrow chance of happening

"Failed….." True continued as half of his body had already decay.

"You….." Red tears started to fall from his one visible eye

"Master…." He stopped a quarter of the way as his upper chest, head, and arm were the only parts that haven't decayed yet but slowly started to do

"Good….." Seeing this was the end and this was the final time he might see he master

"Bye….." His arms started to decay as well as his upper chest

"Jaune…." As he got his final word it echoed. His upper chest and arms had already decayed. His head, starting from his right side, slowly and surely started to decayed. As it decayed, red tears still fell from is eye and as a red tear hit the ground, his head had finished decaying. The wind picked up the dust particles of his decayed swirl and going to the moon in its full state.

Opening his "eye" to see he was laying in a bed. Rising up from it, he saw that he was in a cabin.

'Where am I? Is this the "Gate" to the afterlife, or is this limbo, or is this a cozy hell? But why am I here?' True thought as he looked around. Then it hit him why he's here…

Because he failed to protect Jaune…

A red tear fell on his hand causing him to grip his left side of his head as his right hand clenched the blanket on his body as more red tears fell from his eye….

"Need a tissue?" A man said in a lotus sitting position next to the bed as he held a box of tissue in front of True.

"Thanks." Grabbing one to wipe the red tears off his face….Wait?

Quickly jumping out and stand on the bed to grabbing his scythe, in its chainsaw blade mode, and revolver out from chest and pointing them at the mysterious figure as two more arm formed out from his back and reform into two blade also pointing at the mysterious.

"WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU AND WHY AM I HERE?!" True shouted at the man, now getting a good look at him, a man with a dark blue monk outfit, a red cape, and a pale face with what seemed like gray tears under his eyes.

"Firstly please use your inside voice while we're in here and to answer your question about who am I, I'm Chronos" simply said by the man in the blue monk outfit.

"You better be telling the truth or I'll-"

"Yes, You'll blow my head straight clean off my neck" but I assure you my name is Chronos, but now please take a seat, you may have many questions. But they'll be answered in due time."

The monk pointed at the couch, True Jaune nodded then jumped off the bed and walked up to the couch to sit down. He closed his scythe into its compact mode, he still gripped the revolver in his hand and his two sub-blade out just in case.

"Would you like anything to eat pizza, sushi, chic-"

"No I'm good" True Jaune answered as Chronos just nodded

"You might be wondering where you are and who am I", True Jaune nodded at Chronos

"Well to get straight to the point: I am Chronos, the god of time and space and right now you're in a temporal room outside of time and space I-"

True Jaune just simply fell forward with his face…. Well his face show no emotion and remained neutral as it can be, but Chronos could tell he fell in shock and disbelief.

 **-(Time Skip: 1 hour)-**

After a good long hour, True finally stood and sat down back into his seat.

"You good there Mr. Arc, but going back on topic: I brought you here and I ask a favor of you"

"First off it's True and second what's the favor?" True Jaune said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Simple, I'll be sending you to a parallel world of yours that has been experiencing energy fluctuations or wormholes into other verses" , answered Chronos

True Jaune stopped rubbing the back of his neck, before looking back at Chronos, "Why me-"

Before he could ask Chronos interrupted by saying, "I chose you because of your knowledge of the battlefield and have the most excellent leadership skills, you're cunning, plus you're someone who wouldn't leave a man but instead sacrifice yourself into saving him...am I correct Sir True."

"That's correct, but-"

"Let me tell you something, I can make it so that you'll be able to save your Master Jaune's life from the incident and so the he live a happy and successful life as well." Chronos said

True Jaune was surprised and skeptical to hear that he can save his master's live and to have live the life of his master's dream. But before he could make his final choice he had to see his other option, but Chronos had already beat him to it.

"If you refuse, you'll be in a one way ticket to the "Gates" of Heaven or the Underworld."

"You really have to bait me into this like that", True Jaune looked up at the ceiling and sighed. What other choice did he have, he moved his head to look at Chronos and made his choice.

"I accept", replied True Jaune with a very serious tone.

"Excellent Sir True" said Chronos as he brought up a small wooden box and opened it. True Jaune looked inside the box and saw an amulet with his symbol on it. The Arc's crest but with a shadow behind the crest.

True Jaune grabbed the amulet and took it out of it's small box, there was a button on it. He pressed the button and the amulet opened to reveal stats and few other things.

"You'll need it, you'll have to report back to me at the end of every month to see how much closer you are to closing theml...I won't be there to answer all the time, but you could at least report back." Chronos said.

A door then appeared besides Chronos, "This door will lead you to the universe, Good luck"

True Jaune walked through the door and soon he was in a lush green forest. But, before he began he had at least one more question for Chronos.

"So how do I find the wormhole-"

True Jaune turned around to see the door was gone, no trace left of its existence just the lush forest behind him.

"Man, that guy just can't wait up."

He begun walking forward still wondering where he would find the wormholes and how he'd close them. His amulet began glowing, True pressed the button and it opened.

On the amulet's screen it showed True as a small red dot, and just a one and a half miles north west revealed a Wormhole. True Jaune sighed a bit and closed the amulet then letting it sink in, in the palm of his left hand.

"Well, time to go to work" said True as he went into the ground's surface and quickly moved.

'The quicker I close those wormholes, the quicker I can, the quicker I'm am to save Master from dying.' thought True as he quickly moved along the ground.

* * *

 **This chapter was written by jaune-of-the-arc on Tumblr. For one reason or another he decided to show off his superior writing skills and write twice as much as the rest of us... Not that there's anything wrong with that.**

 **There weren't any reviews from Demi-Fiend Jaune's chapter that stood out. Next week will be a chapter surrounding Jaune the Bloodedge, written by yours truly.**

 **As always please leave a review. It helps us with our stories, and helps us realize where we can improve.**

 **See you all next week!**

 **Arc-Verse writers are:**

 **arc-carnage**

 **jaune-of-the-arc**

 **ask-demi-fiend**

 **arcpaladin-jaune**

 **dicknouget/arc-reaper**

 **outcasts-redeemer**


	5. The Wolf Cries Out

**A/N:** Here it is, the last character chapter before the main plot. More A/N at the end.

* * *

' **My grandfather always told me 'The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.' I always just took that as more of his advice on keeping people close to you, that you can never truly be a loner. It's something I always thought was the truth, for a time I was a lone wolf when I was away from my family, but I found a new pack amongst my friends; and when we lost a member of that pack I swore revenge on the bitch who took her from us. It almost consumed me, made me a monster in more than just name, never again…."**

* * *

A group of men and women had gathered in a small hole in the wall cafe in Atlas, appearing as a strange motley crew for anyone who happens upon them sat at a table. The tallest woman of the group was dealing cards to everyone gathered around the table, staring each one she dealt to in their eyes. "So, before our very late alpha arrives; does anyone have anything they want to address?" she asked the table.

"Yeah, why do we have to have these stupid meetings if our 'Alpha' doesn't bother showing on time." A foul sounding Bear faunus snorted as he observed his hand. "I mean don't get me wrong, he's got his kid and all, but don't call a meeting at a specific time if you're just gonna be late."

A human woman with dual green/black hair chuckled as she looked at her cards, and tossed some poker chips in the middle of the table. "Didn't know the White Fang had a thing about punctuality, sugah." She began to drink from her drink, a simple cocktail with hints of apple chunks, before opening her eye to see the faunus was glaring at her. "What, touch a nerve?"

The tall woman sighed as she tossed some chips onto the center pile, before rubbing her temples as she could feel that this meeting was already going to be a long one. She just downed her drink quickly before speaking up. "Need I remind you both that any old grudges died the day you were brought into the group, now shut the hell up so I can win your money. I need it for my vacation fund." she nearly snarled

"Oh, finally taking that cruise, Tundra?" the bear faunus smirked before raising, forgetting how he wanted to tear apart the green, and black haired human woman. "To bad, I need funds to keep repairing that classic roadster I won at that Schnee estate auction."

"I still don't see why you care about that thing Shokolad. It's probably older than the Grimm." The youngest of their table finally spoke up after adjusting his glasses, the loosely done uniform gave away that he was a student at Beacon Academy, and the way he carried himself was an indicator that he wasn't to far from graduating his final year of school. "You could have easily gotten a new Turbo Runner RXT for all the cash you've paid for, and sunk into it."

The bear faunus, Shokolad, only snorted as he looked over his cards one more time before addressing the young man. "Kid you've got a lot to learn about cars than just how new, and fast they can be."

"I have to agree with the old bear in that regard Grau." The green, and black haired woman chuckled. "Sure somethin' new, fast and shiny can be excited, but nothin' can beat a classic."

"Wow never thought I'd see the day Skog says anything nice about Shokolad." A new voice called out as a tall muscular blonde man joined them at the table; said man would make for an intimidating sight with the armor he wore, combined with the sword on his hip, and size….if he didn't have to have a toddler currently hanging off of him.

"Geeze boss, you had to bring the cub?" Grau asked raising a brow to his Alpha, and his year year old son in a sling. "Like come on, this is our quarterly meeting." the younger man said to the older with a blank look on his face.

"Hey come on, you love Nero." The blonde man chuckled a bit nervously as a hand was dealt to him. "Besides he's been with mommy all week while daddy has been working. Yes he has, yes he has." The blonde man teased his son, to mixed reactions from those gathered.

"By the gods, old and new, Jaune you're gonna give us all diabetes." Tundra sighed before putting her hands to her face. "Do you know the price of insulin nowadays? Do you want to put the pack's budget towards having to buy that stuff by the bullhead load?"

"Agreed, I didn't choose to follow you, after you bit me during the fall of Beacon, just to see you go googly eyed, and baby talk your half Schnee baby." Shokolad faked disgust at the sight of Nero...for all of three seconds before he was making faces at the toddler to make said toddler giggle at the old bear's antics.

"Now now, be nice; after all you were almost as violent as Weiss was when Nero was missing for a day." Jaune sat down with Nero now on the table, and was given a juice box by Jaune to occupy his time. "So Tundra deal me in, and let's start our monthly meeting." Jaune adopted a more business like tone as he sat in his chair, cards now in hand.

"Not much to report Jaune, other than another pack trying to muscle in on our territories, a few want to take their own alpha trials meaning you'll have to watch over their little journey, a few want to challenge your leadership as well since they believe their personal power rivals that of an alpha." this brought out a laugh from Skog, causing Tundra to stop her report.

"I do love it when these young pups think that they can challenge an Alpha, who was the last one some hyper serious 17 year old who thought he was the future of the pack. Grau sugah how broken was his pride?" Skog asked

Grau couldn't help but smirk. "I wanna say it was broken enough that he stopped acting like a cool edgelord, wearing his gaudy accessories, and realized him winning a few pack skirmishes in Vale didn't make him an alpha. Well it made sharing a room with him all the more bearable." Everyone gathered at the table started to laugh at the memory of some newly made Beta's challenge at Jaune, even Nero joined in even if he didn't understand why everyone was laughing.

Tundra snorted a little before checking her list on her Scroll again, her face dropped any hint of amusement. Everyone stopped laughing at their own paces as they watched Tundra turn deathly serious for a moment.

"What's wrong Tundra?" Grau asked the older woman

"And finally Lycan Jäger has been causing a fuss in Atlas. There are reports of Lycans being found dead, and their children missing…." This brought down the mood of the whole table, each one of looking down as their eye colors slowly changed to gold in solidarity to their suffering and fallen brethren.

"Well the White Fang always preached equality, who's have guessed all it would take was Werewolves bein' confirmed as real" Skog joked dryly; though by how sharp her teeth was growing she wasn't in anything resembling a good mood.

"Yeah all it took was a bigger monster to come, and be revealed as real for human and faunus to agree on hating something together. It's a real kumbaya situation."

No one spoke for the rest of the poker game between the five lycans, aside from Nero babbling excitedly. They just played their game in silence, occasionally speaking to fold, or go all in. By the time it was just down to Jaune, and Grau the others had ordered drinks, or in Shokolad's case began to play with Nero while they waited for the game to end.

"So do any of you regret it? Me giving you all the bite?" Jaune finally asked the three turned Lycans. For him, and Tundra being a Lycan was just something they were born into, for Shokolad, Grau, and Skog they had been bitten by a then 17 year old Jaune as they laid dying during the Fall of Beacon. It wasn't a tough sale for them really. Become a werewolf, or die.

"Hell no." Grau said looking Jaune in the eye. "I'd rather have not died before I got the chance to even kiss a girl."

"Adam promised glory for the White Fang, but death wasn't for me Jaune. Besides you're alright...for a human." Shokolad chuckled just as Nero started to pull at his beard. "Ah ah ah, easy kid that's attached to my face."

"Well Jaune I always tell y'all that this Werewolf business is better than being a waitress in a dive bar sugah." Skog winked.

Jaune chuckled in a nod before he got a punch to the arm by Tundra. She didn't say a word, but she did just smile at Jaune, a smile he happily returned as he went back to playing the final hand with Grau.

"Full house Grau. Beat that." Jaune grinned as he expected his pack member to fold.

"You asked for me to beat that? Alright old man." Grau smirked deviously, much to Jaune's chagrin.

"Hey you young punk, I'm in my 20's." Jaune said in a mock raspy old man voice.

"Whatever, and also straight royal flush!" Grau slammed his cards down with glee much to everyone's shock, and Jaune's annoyance.

"Damnit!" Jaune threw his cards.

"Damnit!" Nero squealed repeating his father after hearing the new word.

Everyone paused looking at the Arc toddler with equal parts surprise, and amusement. Well everyone who wasn't Jaune who was currently planning his funeral in his head at the moment.

"Hahahaha! Oh man Weiss is gonna kill you!" Tundra laughed holding her sides. "You corrupted her 'precious baby boy'." She mocked in her best impression of the Schnee, and current Winter maiden.

"I think I can take a year long assignment in Vacuo….no then I'd miss Ren, and Nora wedding. A wedding where I'm somehow both best man, and maid of honor." Jaune hung his head in shame knowing that he would have to face Weiss about Nero's newly learnt word. A clanking on the table soon interrupted his thoughts as he saw a pint glass full of beer being offered by a man with a shaved head. "I didn't order anything."

"I know consider it a last drink you filthy beast." The man sneered before pulling a gun to fire on Jaune, only for Shokolad to think first by pushing out the way so he took the shot to his shoulder.

"Shit!" Shokolad howled out as the round seemed to be a mix of dust and bits of Wolfsbane, that was going to take awhile to heal.

The man didn't want to be savaged by the now golden eyed group before him so he quickly grabbed Nero, and kicked the table before backing with a gun to the now crying toddler's head. "Any of you freaks come near me, and the brat gets it!" He jumped out the window before running off.

No sooner than he had left did Jaune follow, his face growing more sharper as his claws and fangs were now out. This bastard dared take his cub, after injuring one of his packmage, and then dated to think he would get away unscathed. He was about to learn that line of thinking tended to be bad for your health.

The attacker grunted as he managed to climb the adjacent building with a crying child in hand, he thanked the gods silently for his semblance letting his run along any surface. Once he made it to the roof her tried to shut the kisnup though. "Shut up you goddamn brat!" He sneered as he tried to get into the building only to find the door was locked.

"Nowhere to run!" Jaune snarled as he had made his way up to the building's roof glaring at the man. who had backed away to the edge of the roof. Jaune wakes closer to the corner man; he didn't bother drawing a Crocea Mors as his claws would be more than adequate to let this man be a warming not to harm his family.

"One more step closer and I drop your brat you abomination!" The man hollered out holding Nero by the scruff of his shirt over the edge. The toddler cried out in fear, he didn't understand what was going on, and he was scarred...he desperately wanted his daddy.

"You dumbass, even you're not stupid enough to think Weiss won't tear you apart, put you back together, and repeat the process over and over." Jaune narrowed his eyes as he continued to step forward.

"Oh yeah!?" The man snarled before letting go of Nero, causing Jaune to leap forward in a panic.

"NERO!" Jaune roared as he ran forward hoping he could have caught his son, even though he knew it was in vain. Both men had expected to hear a scream and a solar of a body hitting the ground, only to see that beneath where Nero had been thrown was an odd portal.

"What the hell!?" The man screamed out in disbelief, before he saw Jaune was glaring at him. He tried to raise his gun again only to feel a tear through his neck. He started to gasp and felt blood pulling his his mouth, as his body recognized that his throat had been ripped open. He gasped for air, though it had been in vain as Jaune had taken bits of his windpipe as well.

Jaune snarled as he watched to man fall to his knees before tossing away the bits of the schmuck's ripped open throat away. "I'm coming Nero!" Jaune called out before diving into the portal. He didn't know where it led, and he didn't care, all that mattered was getting his baby boy back.

"Ah Mr. Arc. I've been expecting you." A voice called out as a man was now holding a calmed down Nero.

"Who are you, and why do you have my son?!" Jaune snarled at the mystery man holding Nero.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Chronos, and well frankly I need your help." Chronos said as he gave Nero back to Jaune filling him in on what was to come, and why he was needed.

"So you want me, and a bunch of others to close these things because you fucked up?" Jaune sighed feeling a familiar feeling he hadn't felt since he was 18 and traveling with his friends to hunt for the relics.

"In a nutshell yes." Chronos said as if they were discussing the weather, or talking about the latest sports scores.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Jaune was resigned already knowing the answer. He sighed very resigned to his fate, wondering if there were any upsides to this situation.

"Damnit!" Nero squealed much to Chronos' amusement. Oh yeah, there was the fact that he could stave off being executed by Weiss...Willow…Winter...Ruby...not, Yang she'd just be amused by it all.

"Alright let's do this same song and dance, only on a multiuniversal ." Jaune sighed as he readjusted Crocea Mors; at least he had his son, who was nice and safe.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Alright there we have it folks, the last character chapter before the main storyline. The next chapter will cover the 5 Jaune's meeting in Vale, and will be up _hopefully_ within a month. We do have the majority of the first act planned out and still plan on completing the story for anyone wondering.**

 **This chapter was written by arcpaladin-jaune on tumblr. If you have a tumblr I'd recommend checking him out as well as the other writers:**

 **ask-demi-fiend**

 **dicknouget**

 **arc-carnage**

 **outcasts-redeemer**

 **jaune-of-the-arc**

 **There was one review that stuck out at me for the Jaune the Bloodedge chapter:**

 **Mangaelf: Honestly dude you would be surprised how edgy I could make some of my muses.**

 **Other than that there's nothing else to really say, again please read and review, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be the meeting in Vale. I'm hoping we'll finish writing in a week or two and then get on to editing and revising.**


	6. Calling the Grim Reaper

**Hey guys, so I was re-reading this chapter and thought I could have done better. I re-wrote some of the weaker parts and thought it was worthy of a re-post. Here you are!**

* * *

"So the smelting is already completed" observed Jaune.

The so called "Grim Reaper" looked upon another one of the Atlas' Cauldron's. Having already destroyed several Cauldron's in the past has helped him gain the largest bounty ever posted in the Atlas' history.

"Hmph. I wonder what they're going to raise my bounty to once I'm done here." He said to himself. Jaune thought about the events trying to get into this Cauldron. Most of them weren't this hard to get into. With the one's he's already destroyed, he had simply gone in and slaughtered those who got in his way. However, with this one he ran into his brother. Major Jin Kisaragi of the NOL.

Jaune frowned at that thought. Why did he hate Jin? It was simple really. Jaune had a younger brother and sister, Jin and Saya. The three of them weren't born, the were artificially created in a lab by an organization dubbed, 'Sector 7'. Upon escape of the facility, aided by a cat faunus by the name of Jubei, the three of them lived at a church. However, when Jaune turned ten, disaster struck.

A green haired man by the name of Yuuki Terumi attacked the church. He used magical attacks using something called the Green Grimmoire, the Emerald Flame. It was there where he possessed Jin, causing him to cut off Jaune's right arm, before leaving him to bleed out. Terumi took Jin and Saya with him leaving the young Jaune to the Grimm.

A loud hiss from one of the Cauldron's panels roused Jaune of his thought, as he saw the panel fall into the magma below. A white female figure glided from the Cauldron, onto the platform where Jaune stood. The braid of the figure extended past her waist and joined into a giant double edged dagger, with her bangs extending past her eyes. She wore a power regulator over her left eye.

"LOADING… LOADING… LOADING… LOADING… ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE MURAKOMO UNIT ACTIVATING…" came a voice from the Unit. "P.E.N.N.Y. ONLINE!"

"Oh god, please. Anything but another one of these assholes." grumbled Jaune as he reached for his weapon.

"Jaune! Come here again to kill Penny again silly?" the Murakomo Unit chimed, in a child like voice.

"Killing's for people… You get broken." retorted the Grim Reaper.

"Oh Jaune, I love it when you talk dirty. Come here! Let's play!" Penny declared, as a giant sword plunges into the ground behind her and a vortex surrounded her.

'Really? I'm fighting a Yandere Robot? Is this thing possessed by Yang? Is this what I get for wiping out the Branwen Tribe?' Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune raised his arm to cover his eyes from the gust of wind. When the wind died down the appearance of the Murakomo unit was changed. A white visor covered both eyes and nose with a glowing red-pink orb in the center. Penny laughed as she summoned swords and shot them at Jaune, following them towards her new target. He drew his weapon, a sword slightly smaller than himself and with a blade almost as wide, and swiped it in front of him to counter the blades. As Penny flew in to strike him, he brought up the sword and parried, pushing her away. He turned to her, and lept towards her, using part of the Azure Flame to help boost the jump.

Penny sent a wave of swords at him, only for him to bat them away with his sword. He channeled the Azure Flame into his sword and swung it in an underhand motion, releasing the dark energy.

"DEADSPIKE!" roared the Grim Reaper as a Hydra Head crawled across the ground striking Penny and sending her flying across the room. It had little effect as Penny simply lept in the air and started rotating her swords in front of her.

Jaune noticed this as a green ball of energy started to form and jumped out of the way to dodge the attack. 'She's got me beat at a range. Let's close it up a bit.' He thought to himself, channeling the Azure into his hand.

"DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!" he roared as he pulled his prosthetic back and pushed forward, as if to grab something. As he did this a hand the size of Jaune, formed out of the dark energy, materialized behind him and shot towards Penny. As it reached her, he closed his fist and trapped Penny in the grasp.

He pulled her towards him, and let go causing her to fall in front of him. He pulled his sword behind him and started to run towards the downed Android.

"BLOOD SCYTHE" Jaune shouted, shifting his sword into a scythe as he leapt into the air. As he approached Penny, he swung it down, only to see that he missed. He landed and turned around to see Penny standing in front of him.

"Back to square one." Jaune muttered to himself.

The two of them repeated this dance for minutes, with Jaune looking for an opening to end the android, while Penny was trying to win in a battle of attrition. However, both of them failed to notice that a figure was observing the fight from above. Raven looked at the two fighting below him.

"I wonder if this is going to end like the rest? Knowing Jaune and his power it wouldn't surprise me." Raven wondered aloud.

The two fighters landed on one of the platforms extend from the walls, a few feet away from each other, weapons drawn.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" roared Jaune as he charged Penny. He channeled the Azure Flame into his sword, readying another Deadspike, when he saw Penny move.

She raised her swords to block Jaune's and gave an ear piercing shriek, as four blades raised from behind her and swung at Jaune.

"Son of a..."Jaune shouted as he rose his right arm to activate the Azure Flame as a shield. Only to be stabbed in the abdomen by Penny's braided dagger.

"...bitch" finished Jaune, as he grappled with the robot. "You're insane."

"Oh Jaune, now we'll be together. Always!" said Penny as she embraced Jaune and pulled them over the side of the platform.

As they fell Jaune waited to hit the magma only to see a giant flash of white light.

He found himself on the floor of a what appeared to be a small cabin. He pushed himself up and looked around, trying to find any indication to where he may be.

"HEY RACHAEL!" he called out, hoping that she would have some idea as to where they are.

"Rachael, if this is a prank then it's a damn shitty one!"

"I can assure you that this is no prank." a calm voice spoke, from the other side of the room.

Jaune turned to see a man standing there, dressed in a blue monk outfit and a red cape billowing behind him, despite the lack of wind. The man had a pale face, hair dark as night, and grey marks that looks like tears under his eyes. His eyes were black except for a white pupil.

"Who are you?" asked the Grim Reaper, cautiously.

"My name is Chronos." answered the man.

"Strange."

"I assure you it is Chronos. No doubt you have questions. Please take a seat." he said as he gestured to a table in the middle of the room. "Coffee? Tea?"

"I don't drink coffee or tea."

"Then what do you drink?"

"Not coffee and tea"

"Very well then." Chronos answered, slightly annoyed at the Grim Reaper. Chronos snapped his fingers and Jaune soon saw recognized that he was now sitting in a chair, with a pint glass filled with beer. He looked to his left and saw Cronos sitting in an identical chair, with a nightstand and lamp between them. If one were to look at the pair, they could assume that they were old friends catching up on life. However, they were not old friends, and one of them was quite pissed at the god of time.

Jaune looked at his pint and took a drink of it as Chronos spoke up.

"I'm assuming you have some questions."

"Oh only about have a dozen." Jaune answered, sarcasm dripping from each word he spoke. "How about, where am I? What are you? How did I get here? And what the hell do you want from me?"

"In order: you are in a temporal room. A room outside the rules of time and space. I am Chronos, the god of Time. I brought you here, and I ask a favour of you." answered Chronos.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because, I have the power to wipe away your bounty from Atlas. I am aware of your Azure Flame and its capabilities. I am also aware that it is one of the weakest." Chronos provided. "I have the power to increase your Azure's strength."

"Listen, more than anything right now, I would love to be left alone by those goddamn bounty hunters." exclaimed Jaune as he took another sip from his beverage, realizing that it had filled itself back up. He looked at the pint glass in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Can you blame them though? You are a wanted criminal."

"I've been dismantling them because they're the reason my partners dead."

"How about this, I change past events so you're partner is still alive and I give you full access to the Azure?"

Jaune thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to see Pyrrha again. After all this time. And then a question came to his mind.

"What if I refuse?"

"Well it's simple. I'd send you back to how I found you. Although you were about to fall into a pit of magma."

'Man, what a prick' Jaune thought.

"I really don't want to help you, but I don't really have any other choice. I'm still getting that power boost, correct?"

"Of course!" replied Chronos, smiling.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" sighed Jaune.

"It's simple, I'm going to be sending you to a parallel universe. There are wormholes there that need to be closed. And before you ask why you were chosen, it's because of your skillful, resilient and incredibly stubborn. The door there will bring you to the target universe's version of Vale." finished the God of Time.

"But before you go, you'll need this." said Chronos as he handed Jaune a box.

Jaune opened it to reveal an amulet with his crest on it.

"It's so I can stay in contact with you. Don't worry, I'm not going to stalk you. I'll need a report from you every couple of weeks, or if you close a wormhole." informed Chronos.

"I guess I'll be on my way." finished Jaune, as he reached for the door.

"Good luck, and try not to hurt the others."

"Thanks. I won't need it" said Jaune as he turned away. 'Wait…'

"What do you mean others?" Jaune asked to as he turned around, only to reveal that Chronos had already left.

"Asshole." The Grim Reaper said to no one as he left the room.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. A couple things:**

 **My sideblog on Tumblr, dicknougetwrites is now live. Go there to send me asks about my stories and writing.**

 **This story is still being worked on, although it is taking significantly longer than we originally planned. This is mainly due to the fact half of us are in college and one of us is in highschool.**

 **Also I am well aware of noble4259's story 'Arc's Across Dimensions' so you guys can stop telling me about it.**

 **As for the Azure Flame, I hope to have another chapter of that ready by the end of the week! I'm introducing Jaune's new weapons in it as well as having the Jaune/Ren confrontation. Will Ren be forgiven? Will his legs be broken? Will Nora allow him to put on new clothes and take a shower?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the re-write. Let me know what you think!**


	7. The Demon and Shadow Meet

_Location: Forever Fall Forest. Demi's POV_

"It's strange I didn't think I would be back in Forever fall...looks just how I remembered before the Conception" I thought as picked myself up and looks around. It really is the same just it feels different now.

"Alice is there anyone nearby" I asked one of my demons, Alice a demon that resembles a little girl from a story,

"As of right now big brother there is one but it's strange almost like I'm looking at you" Alice said. That is rather troubling but it does make me wonder is it a enemy or friend. With that in mind I started to walk try to get myself acquainted with the area no matter what form the world takes the forest always seemed beautiful to me.

"Now isn't the time for that I need to find portal and Alice said there was a strange reading nearby...I better go find it" I thought as I took out the amulet that Stephen gave me and it's shining northwest hopefully I'll meet this intruder or guardian of the portal. I started to run in that direction.

"Krishna when an enemy or grimm is nearby give me a warning ok" I asked my well dressed demon

"Course and if they get too close or we're being followed I'll play tune to show them" Krishna said as my amulet shined once again. I wonder if someone is nearby adding power to my legs I jumped through the trees hoping to find a hint of the portal.

"There it is" I said as continued to jump on the trees the portal should be there but I feel strange almost cold like someone or something is heading there too.

"Krishna anything nearby" I asked my my demon as that feel gets stronger.

"Yes there is something and it's flying towards us behind you" Krishna yelled as I stopped at a tree top and turned to see bird a harpy? Whatever it is I need to find out with it getting closers I see wings, and shadow...is that a living shadow. With a quick instinct I felt my power rise as my tattoos brighten and a golden light shines from my hands.

"Best give a warning shot Divine Shot" I said as a beam of light blast from my hand missing the shadow by a good margin not even hitting anything.

Ah shit it's attack is coming at me I got into a stance somehow catching it but it sent me near the portal where I blacked out in the crater must still be weak need to heal up more. With that thought I blacked out my tattoos changing to a red color.

 _True's POV_

"Huh, this forest looks so different before it became a smoldering waste land." As I moved along in the ground. It's a shame that this place had to be destroyed in the process. But, hey, it had little matter to me what happens to others. Though Marron or Vine would to revive it.

'But the pressing matter is where is that portal' As I stopped and got out of the ground to look around. Deciding to use that amulet from that "Chronos" guy, I raised my hand for the amulet to come out of my palm. When I did a hologram-like map came, maybe its link to me, and wanted what I needed.

'Whatever' Not wanting to press on the question, I went through the map to see what my current location is. The Forever Fall Forest, obviously, but where though.

'Northeast, I'm Northeast from the portal and as well as 100 feet from it, Ugh, whatever. Looks like I'm transforming' LIke what I said, I jumped up into the air and transformed into a bird specifically as a Nevermore but the red replaced with blue.

As I flew in the air, the amulet started to shine and flash out. But continued to show the map, odd, was it telling me something or warning me about someone? Once again, I decided not to press on the question and flew toward possibly my mission.

That's weird, something looks like moving, jumping if I must say, towards what portal might be at. When I flew closer, a second being appear, not human or faunus like and more story demon like. The first being came out and looked as well as story demon like but similar to me or master.

'So this what the other are like' As I thought as the being was looking at me. And fire something at me…

Wait… It fired something at ME?! I better fire something at that shot. As I open my Nevermore mouth to fire my Shadow Lance at. Luckily it collided with it and overpower causing my attack to fly toward that "Demon Being".

But what I can tell from that shot, it was for the most part, a warning shot, so I must be close to the portal. So I flew closer to the being and see its in a crater from my attack. Luckily, it was down from what I can tell, so I didn't have to fight now.

3rd POV

"You are quite strong not many people can knock him down" A calm voiced sound out.

"?" Still in this Nevermore form, confused at the tone of the voice.

"Over here" the voice called a dark skin person wearing a fancy green suit holding flute appears besides the demon.

Flying down to the being only to overtower it with my forms height but unfazed at the appears of the being.

"Interesting you look different but you feel similar to my master here but that's besides the point allow me to introduce myself I'm Krishna, a demon contracted with person in the crater" the demon named Krishna said with a bow.

"...Is that so…..." Shocking the "Krishna" being, but went back to maintain their form.

"Call it a guess but are these others that the master told us about you have the presence like him but don't look like him why is that" Krishna said as he started to play his flute healing the demon.

"..Should I rearrange myself to a more fitting appears?" I questioned

"It would help a lot unlike some of the others we would attack on the spot who attacked our master it helps that you might be a ally to us" Krishna said turning to look at the portal.

"Alright" The shadow simply said as I darken my current form to shift and manipulate myself into my "original" form.

"Ah my head" the demon said as he begins to stir. "Ah he has awakens, welcome back master" Krishna said before disappearing.

"So you're finally up" The shadow said in a neutral tone as he sat on a large rock looking at the man in the crater.

"Ah you're that shadow" the demon said as he got out of the crater.

"So considering you didn't try to kill me while i was out of commission can I take that your an ally or a enemy" The demon said as it got into a stance.

"If I were your enemy, I would have annihilated you before you hit the ground, but since I didn't, I am your ally for the most part" Said in a neutral tone while still sitting on the large rock.

"I see, sorry about that being back in this forest it's not easy when I'm seeing it before that event but, that's beside the point since your me just call me Demi" Demi said as he extends his hand.

"Don't worry, your attack was just a warning shot, so no hard feelings about it. Anyways I'm… True" True neutrally said as he manifested and formed a "hand" to grab Demi's.

"Pleasure. but to the bigger question at hand how do we close this portal" Demi said after shaking True's 'hand'.

"Well for the most part, I have just been following the map in this amulet" True simply said as he manifested and formed another "hand" from his back for the amulet to appear out of its palm as it shined brightly.

Demi takes the amulet from his pocket and sees it shining brightly. "Think each portal has a specific person to close it" Demi asked in a confused tone.

"Could be, but then again we don't know how these 'portals' work." True said as he looked at his amulet's map from his palm.

"Maybe we hold the amulet up to portal together" Demi said as he aimed his amulet at the portal.

"Alright then." As True imitated Demi's action, aiming his amulet at the portal.

The amulets shined as a beam of light comes fro them hitting the portal causing it closed leaving behind a strange object.

"Well that worked" Demi said picking up the object as True nodded.

"Well that's one portal down, now unknown amount left to go, come on and let's start moving" As True started to head in a direction his map guided.

"Hey wait for me" Demi said as he followed True.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey guys! Here's another chapter for the Arc-Verse! This chapter was written by jaune-of-the-arc and ask-demi-fiend on Tumblr. Thank you for your patience, I know it's been a while. After this we have Grimm and Lycan meeting.**

 **As for when that's going to be posted... I don't know. However, I do know that the Azure Flame will be updated soon. So keep an eye out for that!**


	8. The Wolf and Grimm

**Hey guys dicknouget here! Here's another chapter of the Arc-Verse for you! This one was written by arc-paladin and arc-carnage from Tumblr, and they thought it would be interesting to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Grimm Jaune had just finished closing off one of the portals in a nearby cave, he was made his way out of the cave tired and bruised after going up against a clan of level three guardians.

" _I thought Chronos said this would be easy"_ groaned Grimm as he walked into forest. It was currently Night and all that could be heard was crickets chirping, owls hooting, and the howls of a few wolves that were thankfully not from Beowulf's.

He pulled out his amulet once more and tried contacting Chronos for the tenth time again. He never understood why Chronos wouldn't answer or at least call back. His Amulet's screen was only static still as he once more attempted to reach Chronos, while he waited for the timelord to pick up, he checked his progress

 _ **Portals Detected:**_ _None_

 **Portals Closed:** _Eleven_

 **Level 1 Guardians Faced:** _7_

 **Level 2 Guardians Faced:** _3_

 **Level 3 Guardians Faced:** _11_

 **Level 4 Guardians Faced:** _0_

 **Level 5 Guardians Faced:** _0_

He pressed the button on the right and the screen on his amulet went back to the static screen as he waited for Chronos to pick up. As he strolled deeper into the forest, not worried at all about anything attacking him since he had already faced off against enemies that would send any Huntsman running, killing them with his weapon shifting hands and a few of his other hand-held weapons he'd gotten from facing off a bunch of bandits in a town from earlier before he made his into the cave.

But he immediately took off from the village once he killed the bandits, even if he did help the town he was still a Grimm that would be feared by the village folk. Back in his universe he would help villages whenever he could, at one point he thought he could still be a Huntsman with a disguise to hide his Grimm like features.

But that idea was shot down when he was found by a team of Huntsmen in the settlement he was hiding in, apparently someone in that little settlement found out what he was and ratted him out. He still remembers all the things the villagers called him as he ran for his life….

" _Monster" "Animal"_

" _Freak of Nature"_

" _Hideous Beast"_

" _Grimm kill it before it kills us"_

That day he slept on a cold hard floor in the Emerald Forest, with tears in his eyes. In his dreams he still heard the screams of his sisters getting killed off by Grimm and the mad cackle of a scorpion faunus as he cut him with his blades before dragging him off to his fate.

Grimm shook out of his thoughts and looked back at his amulet's screen which was still in static. He remembers Chronos telling him to call back every few progress days and it has been three weeks and yet he still didn't answer.

" _Asshole"_ sighed Grimm in anger, just as he was about to shut off his amulet find a resting place and call it a night before a voice replied _._

" _Language Mister Grimm"_

Grimm in an instant brought the amulet to his face to see Chronos, " _Finally, I've been trying to contact you for three weeks!",_ Grimm said who was clearly frustrated and tired from his ordeal

" _Terribly sorry for not answering any of your transmissions Mister Grimm but as you know I'm the Lord of Time I've got more special things to do than wait for your calls." ,_ Chronos said as he pulled up a chair and sat down _, "So let's hear your progress"_

" _Alright so far I've closed a total of eleven guardians, fought seven level one, three level two and eleven level three portal guardians"_ Grimm recounted his progress to the Time Lord

" _Excellent Mister Grimm, any problems you faced along the way?"_

" _None, except a few bandits who got taken cared of"_ replied Grimm with a hint of pride at killing off Bandits.

" _Well it certainly looks like you're having a hell of a time, keep up the good work and hopefully you'll meet the others soon enough Mister Grimm"_

" _Wait others…...what do you mean others Chronos?",_ Grimm asked curious ar what the time lord meant by that statement

" _You'll see",_ Chronos replied with a small smirk on his face before cutting of his and Grimm's transmission

Grimm sighed annoyed at Chrono's ever growing questionably motives, "Bastard"

But whatever he'd deal with it in the morning as he put up his amulet back his left pocket, Grimm then spread his folded wings from under his arms and once his wings were spread he took flight into the dark sky. Grimm never stood in one place on account of his bounty back in his world, he'd just find a tree to or a cave to sleep in and if he was lucky an abandoned town.

Grimm loved the feel of wind in his face, it made him feel human for the most part and it was peaceful, everytime he would be at peace he'd be reminded of the good old days where he was just a little boy who would only have to worry about getting the latest toy and Xray and Vav comic or getting the last pancake at the dinner table and it also reminded him of…..when his family was still alive.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his amulet, he then descended back onto the forest floor slowly in order not to crash. His boots touched the forest floor once more, as Grimm then carefully folded his wings back under his arms

He brought out his Amulet and opened the little trinket, he looked at the screen and instead of a red dot that would indicate another portal it was a blue dot.

" _Huh?...That's new"_

The blue dot was at least eight miles to the north-east, he currently checked the time to see how late it was

 _ **8:00 pm**_

" _Oh what the hell the more the merrier"_

Grimm opened his wings again and took off towards the direction of the blue dot, still wondering about the said dot.

 _ **At the abandoned town**_

The Lycan growled as he ran through town in what looked like an odd form that was a wolf walking like a man, all while a giggling baby was attached. He was checking for just how many of these guardians he had to face.

He sighed before he found a place to hide as he started to check for anymore of the guardians. Currently his readings said none were detected so he sighed a breath of relief there. "This is some bull...poop." He sighed remembering his son was still attached to him.

Said son began to laugh thinking his daddy was being silly again. Really the only thing to keep the Lycan from swearing up a storm was the fact his….well they weren't married, but still Weiss would kill him if Nero inherited his 'potty mouth'. "Alright come on kiddo let's find somewhere anywhere safe for you while I handle more of these poop heads."

Speaking of 'poop heads', Lucan decided to check his amulet for his progress with things. "Come on come on…"

 _ **Portals Detected:**_ _None_

 **Portals Closed:** _Thirteen_

 **Level 1 Guardians Faced:** _13_

 **Level 2 Guardians Faced:** _1.5_

 **Level 3 Guardians Faced:** _10_

 **Level 4 Guardians Faced:** _0_

 **Level 5 Guardians Faced:** _0_

"Ok that's good I think, I better call Chronos….yeah no." He grunted before moving towards an old hotel with caution as he wanted to keep his son as safe as possible. "You know Nero my life certainly got stupid when I met your mom, and aunts."

Nero giggled not truly understanding the words his father spoke, but he found them amusing nonetheless. The toddler continued to laugh, and even fuss a little when his father started to kick at the door to the hotel.

"Come on open you son of a bitch!" Lycan growled before finally getting the door to open. "Haha! You see that Nero? Dad did good didn't he?"

"Son bitch!" Nero cheered out the words causing Lycan's gave to fall.

"Weiss is gonna kill me…." he sighed deciding to cal Chronos since would probably be the closest to help he can get. "Sooo Chronos, shot in the dark. Can you unteach a baby swear words so Weiss doesn't castrate me when she sees me next?"

"Hmmmm I can, but this is a learning experience for you as a father." The god spoke not even hiding his amusement at the situation.

"Oh that is bull...spit!" Lycan growled as he knew Nero might just pick up on more of his swearing, and he did not need to be in deeper 'spit' with Weiss. "I'm only even swearing so much right now is because you have me being your errand boy!"

"Temper temper. You don't want to attract any Grimm to the area since the town you're in is currently abandoned." Chronos chuckled before finally changing the subject again. "Now how about a progress report."

"Yeah I've been killing Grimm, and Guardians all day. What the frick do you think?" Lycan sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright so I'm pretty sure I've been making good progress on these things." Lycan sat Nero down with the Amulet.

"Oh I know you have, and I'm sure with your partner coming you two will make do on doubling your efforts in your mission." Chronos spoke evenly as the sound of violence came from the other end.

Lycan had found himself in a fight with several bandits that had been using the hotel as a hideout. "Yeah yeah, think you can put a force field between who I'm fighting with and my son?!" He yelled to the speaker as his sword continued to clash against the bandits' own weapons.

"Don't worry that partner I mentioned is on his way in fact he might be getting closer than you think." Chronos said before at least activating a force field to protect Nero from any stray attacks.

Lycan growled before starting to shift to **Form 3: The Enhanced Form** , he grew in height, size, his nails grew to claws, teeth into fangs, and his face grew sharper. He let out a roar before throwing one of the five bandits through a window. "You little shits are going to regret this!" Lycan snarled

"The hell is that thing boss!?" One of the bandits were shocked to see the blonde man grow from a lean muscular huntsman into a giant of a man with several very distinguishing features that made him look like a nightmare.

"Some kind of Faunus freak! I don't care just attack him!" The lead bandit charged forward only to take a kick into her chest sending her back into a wall. Lycan leap forward as his claws soon clashed with one of the standing bandits, and his semblance went active as he drained the aura around the bandit to leave a deep slash into the man's chest.

"Shit grab what you can, and run!" A bandit yelped before running out of the door in fear of the beastly man that was tearing into them.

"Coward!" One of the remaining bandits called to their supposed comrade, before aiming twin pistols at Lycan opening fire. "Die you faunus freak!"

The escaping Bandit ran out the building only to stop as he ran into someone he'd not seen before. "Buddy you gotta run! There some kinda freaky faunus in there!" The terrified man said before realizing who or what he was talking to. "The hell?! You were just in there!"

Before the bandit could put two and two together or at least try to, he felt a sharp firing pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see the figure's arm like sword lodged into him, he then heard the mysterious figure utter a demonic growl.

"Great Bandits just what I need, oh well at least I'm helping this world get rid of people like you"

The figure then revealed his dark face that had glowing red eyes and teeth. The bandit was absolutely terrified at what he was looking at, the Grimm humanoid then placed his other hand on the bandit's shoulder.

"W-what the fuck are you"

The bandit said while blood was beginning to fall from his mouth from due to the injury. The figure then pushed the bandit of his sword causing him to fall onto the cold hard ground, as the bandit tried to get himself back up the humanoid grimm stomped his foot on to his victim's leg causing him to yell out in pain

The grimm humanoid only laughed while he lifted his right arm and shifted his hand into a large organic bone axe, "I would tell you, but then again it's not like you'll live to tell anyone else"

Grimm then brought down his bone axe in between the bandit until he stopped right atop of the abdomen and brought his axe out, he could see the bandit's eyes roll up back into his head before his body split in half in a perfect clean cut with blood beginning to pour out. His corpse revealed the insides of his body to his killer

Grimm Jaune chuckled at his own actions, "Well it's not like you're a complete waste, at least some animals will get to eat"

He then placed his attention towards the direction his victim came from, he managed to pick up the sounds of other bandits yelling out orders while gunshot went off. He wasn't sure if his hearing was off but he also heard what sounded like a growl from a wolf, must be that faunus this waste of life talked about.

"This must be my lucky day, more objects for me to practice my aim with"

He then started making his way towards the direction the bandit came from. He brought out " _ **Demon"**_ his Double Barrel Rifle and then loaded a magazine round into his weapon.

But before he'd go any farther he pulled out his amulet from his back pocket, he pressed the device's top button that then opened up and revealed the screen. He was getting awfully close to that _Blue Dot_ he saw on the device's screen from a little while ago, the sounds of gunshots and growls grew louder and louder.

' _Let's see what's up with this Blue Dot, the sooner the better'_

Grimm closed the amulet and placed it back into his pocket, his pace soon started to picked up as he ran further and further into the abandoned hotel.

Suddenly a bandit had then flew through one of the room's door and crashed into the wall behind him. Grimm without any hesitation brought up his rifle and looked through it's crosshairs before he pulled it's trigger, letting the rounds in his weapon hit the bandit in front of him.

He had arrived to where all the noise was coming from, before entering he got rid of the gun's empty magazine and inserted a new one filled with rounds. Once he was done he then walked on over to the what remain of the room's broken door, he took a glance into the room and his eyes saw what seemed to be a Faunus with a more wolf like attributes to it's face and a baby.

"The hell…?"

Grimm brought up his rifle up again and aimed his sight towards the creature as it was currently being distracted by the remaining bandit, he pulled the weapon's trigger and rounds started firing at the wolf who then brought it's attention to the person that dared to shoot at him.

Once Grimm had the animal's attention he placed _**Demon**_ back under his trenchcoat before he opened his mouth and let out a roar letting the beast know that he was challenging him, the beast replied back with a growl of it's very own before it charged at Grimm.

"Bring it on!", Grimm yelled as he lifted up his left arm which it's hand that then shifted into an organic bone flesh sword

The beast lunged at him, luckily Grimm was fast enough to react and hit the beast with his sword causing to whimper as it was sent tumbling onto it's side. Grimm charged at his opponent and raised up his blade ready to strike the beast with his current weapon.

But the beast rolled out of the way before he would be striked with the Grimm's sword. The sword hit the ground instead of the wolf, Grimm looked at his opponent who had know regained it's posture and lunged at him again with an even more ferocious growl.

The beast reared his right arm as the gauntlet opened up revealing the barrel of a rifle, and his snark quickly changed to that of a cocky grin as he opened fire on the Grimm. Several high caliber rounds fired upon the Grimm who started avoiding each round. "Bastard!' He growled in a deep voice.

Both of them were soon stopped as they heard the wails of the child the beast had brought with him. This caused Lycan to revert showing Grimm that it was another version of him that he'd been fighting. "Nero!" He growled out hearing his son's wails.

"Nero?" Grimm asked now realizing that there was a toddler being held by one of the bandits, and he had a gun to the Toddler.

"Stay back you freaks! One false move and all of the baby's insides are gonna be on the outside!" The panicking bandit hollered at the both of them, and both men looked to one another then at the wailing child. This wasn't going to end well for either of them, and they weren't referring to the bandit.

"Ha! You freaks are scared aren't you!" He cackled as he kept his gun close to Nero, he thought he had a bargaining chip to play, one that would keep him safe.

"Um dude...look behind you." Lycan finally said as their attention had actually been on the portal guardian behind the bandit. Grimm couldn't help, but smirk as he couldn't wait to see the bandit's reaction to the guardian.

The bandit turned around calling Lycan's bet, and his face dropped as he stared at the guardians. "Well shit…." he said before tossing the baby at the guardian, and started running away to get past the two men only for Grimm, and Lycan to both clothesline him. He groaned until he saw Grimm standing over him.

"Don't worry you'll die later." Grimm said before looking back to the guardian that currently held the toddler. "We got bigger fish to fry." Grimm grunted before looking to Lycan who was already changing forms again. "Great minds think alike I guess." Grimm changed his arm into a blade ready for an epic fight.

Lycan snarled before charging forward, he wasn't going to let his son's life end here, not now, and certainly not because of some fucked up god….

* * *

 **A/N: And scene! We hope you enjoyed it alot, please let us know what you thought of it! Also, in regards to the Azure Flame, I haven't had time to finish it do to school, however I hope to finish it up reletively soon.**

 **Till next time**

 **\- dicknouget**


End file.
